true ending of sonic boom part 4
by buttmonkey1723
Summary: I'm back and here with more sonic boom fanfiction


As our heroes make it back to town, they read the papers and says" Santa and Osama bin laden has teamed up with S.H.E". Sonic and friends are in the north pole, everything seems quiet, until they are ambushed by elves armed with candy canes and Taliban, you fight elves and Taliban, til, half way through the level, a bloody elf walks up to sonic and says" please forgive us, that bastard forced us to do this, please kill him for us" the elf dies in sonic's hands. Throughout the rest of the level you will fight Santa clones armed with giant candy canes and Taliban, the differences between the Santa clones and the elves is the santas can take more damage than the elves. As sonic and friends make their way to the end of the level they see Santa and Osama in an ice cave. "So you 2 sick fucks are in cahoots with S.H.E" Sonic says, " yes" answered Santa, " It's sounds like a good deal for us" Osama says. " well, you will never get away with this" sonic says. "We'll see about that" Osama. You then fight Santa and Osama, Santa goes in a Christmas themed mech, with candy cane fingers, presents as it's body and arms, and Christmas trees as it's legs, with Santa at the head, Osama just has a assault rifle and a rocket launcher. Santa will swing the mech's giant arms at you, fires a giant laser from the mech's chest and a breeze that will freeze you and your allies if caught in it, make it rain giant presents with previous enemies in them, make it rain giant stars, and make it rain exploding ornaments, and Osama just fires his assault rifle and rocket launcher and goes down in three hits.

Once you defeat them, we get the shadow, eggman and Hitler show. Hitler is near the door and has a notebook in his hand. " Okay, I am goink to ze supermarket, does vant anythink" Hitler says, " Get some OJ, and tequila, I have some friends coming over" Eggman says. " I already told you, I drink my blood" shadow says, shadow the cuts himself and drink his blood.

As our heroes make it back to town, and sees the town demolished. Sonic runs over to a badly hurt citizen, " Who did this to you?" sonic says to the citizen. The citizen replies in a faint voice" Idi ... Amin". Sonic and friends get an angry look on their faces and are ready to kick Idi Amin's ass.

Sonic and friends make it to a cyberpunk like city where Idi Amin was said to be. The gang see a large building and are pretty sure that's where Idi Amin is most likely. Just as sonic is about to take a step a giant screen appears out of nowhere and Idi Amin appears on the screen, laughing hysterically." SO THESE ARE THE FORCES THAT HAVE UTTERLY DESTROYED MY COMRADES, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, I SEEN MORE INTIMIDATING FOES OUT OF A BABY SHOW" Idi Amin mocks. " Put a lid on it Idi, you're gonna pay for what you did to the that town that me and my friends go to but do nothing there" sonic says." HAHAHAHA, BY THE TIME YOU MAKE IT TO MY BASE, YOU WILL BE BARELY ALIVE AHAHAHAHA" Idi Amin.

Idi Amin's secret police with the usually minions like eggman's robots, nazies, alt-right, and the clown dentists from bojack horseman, and some cyborg secret polices. As our heroes, make it up Idi Amin's fortress and enter Idi Amin's throne room, "WELL, WELL, WELL, YOU SOME HOW MANAGE TO GET HERE, I'M IMPRESSED FOR A BUNCH OF DUMB LOOKING PEOPLE" Idi Amin gibed at team sonic, " Well, you won't be talking when we bet the fuck out of you" Sonic says." Well, I'm confused, how can you bet the fuck out of me? WHEN ALL 60 OF MY LEVEL 70 POKEMON HAVE KILLED YOU AHAHAHAHA" Idi Amin says.

Idi Amin has a Whismur, Slowpoke, 2 Flabébés , Quilava, Lotad, Togepi, Mewtwo, Cresselia, Mantyke, 2 Gabites, Magikrap, Mamoswine, Feraligatr, Elekid, Bayleef, Kricketune, Ninjask, Cyndaquil, Dusk Lycanroc, Torchic, Unfezant, Weepinbell, Electrode, Dunsparce, Gogoat, Dialga, Togekiss, Latios, Liepard, Dragonite, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Palossand, Fearow, Zubat, Squirtle, 2 Sevipers, Arceus, Drowee, Honedge, Gyarados, 2 Metagrosses, Dugtrio, Nidoking, Hitmonlee, Noivern, Mienshao, Salamence, Chatot, 2 Golbats, Shiftry, Mew, Kingler, Espeon, and a Hitmontop, these pokemon will have fight styles from something like pokken. Once you defeat all of Idi's pokemon, like sack lodge, what every character you are playing as will do a special move on Idi Amin.

After this level, We then get the shadow, eggman, and hitler show. Eggman, sleeping hungover on the couch, Shadow and hitler walk in the room, shadow looking miffed and hitler looking anxious. They walk up to eggman , Shadow flicks eggman on the forehead , which wakes eggman."OW,WHAT THE FUCK, MAN, JESUS, IT'S, LIKE, EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Eggman yells angrily, " Close, It's actually late in the afternoon" Eggman looks at a clock nearby and sees it's 3:00"OH, so it is" eggman says." Are you sure your "friends" can kill sonic and his posse" Shadow asks, " Trust me, I'm pretty sure you know them, shadow" Eggman says."Vait ,do I know them?" Hitler asks. "No, It's a me and shadow thing" Eggman answers.

As our heroes make it back to town, they get word that S.H.E is waiting for them on green hill zone. Our heroes enter green hill zone and at first it seems fine they run into old enemies of sonic, but as they go further they get the same enemies as usually. At the end of the level, team sonic come across Scourge the hedgehog." Well, well, well, sonic and lackeys got this far, I'm impressed" Scourge said ," YEAH, me and my FRIENDS made it this far to kick your ass" Sonic retorted, "heh heh heh, just mine?" Scourge said smug. Then behind him appeared most of sonic's enemies

scourge and the suppression squad, destructix, dr finitevus, A.D.A.M, infinite, dr starline, dr eggman nega, black doom, metal sonic, mecha sonic, metal knuckles, silver sonic, chaos, deadly six, mephiles, iblis, solaris, the egg boss, walter naugus, witchcarters, ixis naugus, mammoth mongul, enerjak, akhlut, king boom boo, egg golem, emperor metallix, babylon guardian, bzzzz queen, captain bemoth, blackguard pirates, baker(from sonic night of the werehog), captain whisker and johnny, master core:ABIS, biolizard, charlie and belinda(from the sonic boom cartoon), cortez(from the comics), double trouble, drago wolf, the seven badniks, dreamcaster, DYNAMAC, e-101 beta, e-101 kai, e-101 mark 2, e-105 zeta, e-106 eta, e-107 theta, e-108 iota, e-109 kappa, e-110 lambda, e-113 xi, e-118 tau, e-13 guardbot, e-18 guerra-hard, e-35 funfun, e-38 octoron, e-65 gorru-gaooh, e-66 da-dai-oh, e-91 lady ninja, eclipse the darkling, D.U.F.U.S, dark chao, DD wrecker, hard boiled heavies, eggrobo, erazor djinn, knights of the round table, dark queen, fang the sniper, flying dynamo, king gong, lien-da, the overmind, imperator ix, perfect scylla, prefect charyb, general raxos, commander syrax, n'rrgal queen, magbot, hunter(from the comics), ifrit , megatox, iron queen, metamorphia, jun kun, karl the weasel, mr fry, mister shifter, rough and tumble, plasma(from the comics), pot of chili robot, tails doll, time waster, time eater, unga bunga, universalamander, vermin the cybernik, void, sticky situation, x robot, xenin, zan, and ZERO

After you defeat them we get, the shadow, eggman, and hitler show. Eggman and Shadow sit on a couch looking agitated." UGH, do we have to do this?" Eggman said, "Yes, Hitler is really proud of his paintings and we have to look at all of them, and besides just be thankful that he only draws landscapes and animals and not some weird shit". "Yeah, Personal I thought he was going to draw some weird MCU fanart shit" Eggman exclaim, " Why would Hitler draw cringey MCU shit?" Shadow asked, " Well, their popular" Eggman answered, Shadow glares at Eggman with a confused look and exclaimed" Ok, why would he like it?" "Well shit, what do you think he likes and wants to draw cringey fanart of?" Eggman asked angrily, "Cuphead" Shadow answered. " Why would Hilter want to draw cringey fanart about cuphead?" Eggman asked, " because it has a 1940s style and Hitler is from the 40s" Shadow explains "That's stupid" Eggman exclaims, "That's stupid? and Hitler drawing cringy fanart of the MCU isn't?" Shadow says, "Yeah, I think it is stupid, the MCU is awesome and popular as fuck ,therefore, I thought hitler would draw cringey MCU fanart, so fuck you" Eggman exclaims, "FUCK YOU, I THOUGHT HITLER DRAWING SHIT FANART OF CUPHEAD SOUNDS MORE LOGICALLY, SO FUCK YOU" Shadow yells." FUCK YOU" eggman yells, "FUCK YOU" Shadow yells, just as Eggman and Shadow are yelling at each other, Hitler comes in with a smiling face and a "new" painting" Hi guys, I finished tis new painting, vhat do you tink?" Hitler says, " Isn't the mountain one you made earlier?" Shadow says "No, tis is a new vone" Hilter says " Whatever you say Hilter" Eggman says.

And now it's time for the buttmonkey question of the day, I Hitler was alive, what do you think he would be a fan of?


End file.
